Pirates of the Caribbean
by Raven-Padfoot-Marauder
Summary: Jack leaves for years thinking something. Jack has a child, Will and Elizabeth have a child. Something happens to one of them, and the other goes to rescue. ON HOLD.
1. Back at Port Royal

Captain Jack Sparrow was making his way to the harbor, his hair "groomed" and wearing a half-respectable outfit for this upcoming occasion he had been required, or rather forced, to attend.  
He hopped out of one of the lifeboats from the Black Pear, landing in the brush area away from attention. Crawling up the steep side, he managed to work his way to the top.  
"Hello, Port Royal. Jack is back," Jack grinned.  
Making his way towards what his mind called the palace, he managed to not run into any officials, but he wasn't full of luck. He had happened to smack into a cart that had just been driven right into his path.  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Jack shrugged it off as the driver of the cart hopped out to complain. Goodness forbids, he hurt a damn grain. Jack would have picked the fight that the man was eager for, but all he needed was to get stuck in jail, leaving Will angry with him for being an idiot and missing the Christening of his child with Elizabeth. Which reminded him about a private matter he needed discussed. In fact, he was a bit embarrassed about it. (Yes, this is still the Captain Jack Sparrow that I love, lol) As he made his final steps up to the door, he smoothed back his hair and shook he out his jacket. Then he knocked on the door, only to be replied with a shakily opened door, and an old man peeking out, asking, "Who is it?"  
'The attacks last time,' Jack told himself before answering. This man had obviously been talked into the job.  
"I'm a friend of Will Turner, I'm supposed to be here for a party that he's having for his child," it occurred then to Jack that he didn't even know yet if it was a boy or a girl. 'Either way, it should look like Will. His father had strong genes,' Jack thought as he made his way into the room.  
"Nice place, here," he commented to the retreating man.  
  
"Yes, right away, sir," the butler replied to his employer.  
"Alright, and when Mr. And Mrs. Ham.Jack!" Will trailed off, spotting his old comrad at the bottom of the stairs.  
"The one and only," Jack said, giving an odd bow. "But you must remember, now. That's Captain Jack."  
"Yes, I expect it is," Will grinned. "So you made it, excellent."  
"Well, I was on my way over to this anyways. Nothing spectacular. So, this tyke of yours, what's its name?"  
Will smiled a bit. "Well you see, he's a year old now, going to be two in a couple months. But we waited to legally make his name until you got here."  
"And now I'm here," Jack gave an odd gesture.  
"Yes, you are," Will nodded.  
They sat, or stood, in an awkward silence, until finally Jack pointed out, "That was a hint that you could tell me the name now."  
"Oh, yes. Well, we wanted to pass it by you first, to make sure you agreed with it," Will said, before taking a breath. "What do you think of Jack Turner?"  
Jack, who obviously had been thinking up an answer from the beginning, replied, "Yes, um, well, personally, Jack's a better name than that, but if you want your kid to be called some sort of.did you say Jack Turner?"  
"Yes I did, actually," Will looked at Jack with an unbelievable expression. "What do you think?"  
"Nice strong, proper name. I like it," Jack nodded. "What do you say we celebrate with some rum, shall we?"  
"Well, there is the naming ceremony that I've got to attend in two hours."  
"Splendid, off we go, then," Jack dragged Will to the local bar. He set them up with a round before looking at Will. "Okay, no Will, boy, I need to talk to you about something."  
"Alright, what is it?" Will asked.  
"Well, it happened at a pub last year," Jack began. "My crew was getting ready to sail when another ship came up at the harbor. Off landed a bunch of new pirates, girls, well. They were women."  
"Well, one of them came up to me, and we started talking and drinking and we.you know. Well, now she happens to be having a kid. Actually, she's had it and apparently she's told the crew some time passing that it's going to be my responsibility sometime soon and I don't know what to do," Jack put his head on his hands, miserable.  
"Whoa," Was all Will could say. He took a drink, then told his friend, "Hey, Jack, I know that Elizabeth and I can't take care for another kid, but it shouldn't be that hard. Do you still have that woman that slapped you on board?"  
"Yeah," Jack mumbled, not raising his head.  
"Well, if I talked to Elizabeth, I'm sure we could send you along some things that a baby would need. Clothes, shoes, food.." Will began but was interrupted.  
"Can't it just live on rum and the regular old meat like the rest of us?" Jack asked, finally looking up.  
"They don't have teeth and rum could kill it."  
"Huh, I always thought rum was my salvation. Ain't that something," Jack shrugged.  
"You didn't have any brothers and sisters, did you?" Will stated/asked the obvious.  
"Well, no. Actually, I don't even remember my mother. Maybe I didn't have one."  
"I'm kind of sure you did," Will laughed. "They're kind of necessary, I'm pretty sure your dad didn't have you.err, literally speaking."  
"Couldn't that happen?" Jack asked blankly.  
"You don't know much, do you?"  
"Know more than some people!"  
"Yeah, well, right now I know that we need to get going. I'm going to end up late," Will said, getting his coat and put down two sickles for his drink.  
The two left the pub, and finally made it to the mansion.  
"Where were you?" asked a nerve wracked Elizabeth from the hallway. She looked as though she had just come from a long pacing session.  
"Oh, Jack just had to tell me something. You don't mind if I explain it to her, do you, Jack?" Will asked as Jack shook his head.  
Will walked up to Elizabeth and slowly explained everything.  
"He did what? Now he's gonna have a workload cut out for him. Let's hope it's a boy, I can't stand to imagine a girl growing up with him," Elizabeth hissed before giving Jack a charming smile. "Hello, Jack."  
"Err. hi," was all he replied.  
"So, I guess you'll be needing things. We've got some smaller clothes from when Jack, our baby Jack, was littler. I suppose that we could occasionally send more clothes. I hear that you have a woman on board who could take care of the baby. Well, the main thing the baby can have is milk and massed food."  
"So I've heard."  
"Well, later on, if you pass by, you could stop by and show the child to us," she said.  
"I guess I could do that," Jack nodded. "But it could be a while, years."  
"I expected as much," Will grinned. "You're never around to much. What have you been up to?"  
Jack started to reply, but was cut off by Elizabeth, "That can wait till later. Right now, we've got a ceremony to attend. Little Jack is with Sarah in the nursery at the moment. We have to go and get him. You don't mind waiting here, do you, Jack? Or do you prefer to come?"  
"You two lovebirds go and get your tyke. I'll wait here, used to waiting."  
""The longest he waited being sober was an hour, two tops," Elizabeth whispered to Will who stifled a laugh and grinned in its place. 


	2. The Ceremony

Chapter 2. The Ceremony  
  
A couple minutes later they were settled in a nice sized chapel going through the ceremony. Jack, after they announced the baby's name, nudged the guy next to him in the gut rather hard, saying proudly, "They named him after me."  
But after a while, he got tired of waiting for the end to come. He fell asleep, passed out on some other guy's shoulder. Later one, though, as people began to file out of the chapel, done with the ooo's and aaah's, as well as the aww's, Jack woke with a start, yelling, "Where's the rum?"  
He walked up grandly to the front of the room where Will and Elizabeth were with the pastor, shaking hands.  
"Hey hey hey, old chum," Jack said to the priest, grabbing his hand and shaking it with odd rough jerks. Then he walked towards Will and roughed up his hair, it not being in a ponytail that day.  
"Jack, must you do that?" Will asked.  
"Of course, how else would I show my brotherly affection? Well, I guess I could alter it into a kiss." Jack seriously joked.  
"Uhhh...no thanks. A head attack is enough for me," Will said quickly, shuddering at the thought.  
Jack chuckled, figuring as much, and walked up to the baby. "So, little Jack. You've got a bit tough name, just like Uncle Jack. Captain Uncle Jack," Jack told the baby before turning to Will. "I expect that you'll still teach him how to word fight, am I correct? Just like you taught yourself, Will?"  
"Of course, he's gonna be a fighter, this one," Will said proudly, and as if to prove the point, the baby started kicking and struggling. Will set him down and he began to walk around the church, looking all over and crawling on the pews.  
"Oh really, and I'm guessing I don't have any say in this?" Elizabeth asked, a stern and stubborn look on her face.  
"Of course you don't," Jack said just as Will said the opposite.  
"Are you going to let her run all over you, then? Fine, if you want to have your son grow up a sissy because your love here says so, it's just peachy with me," he declared.  
"I didn't say that he can't, it's just the fact that you didn't ask me," Elizabeth told Will, glaring at Jack, feeling as angry at him as she had on the island they had been stranded on years ago.  
"Calm down, sweet cheeks. It was all fun and games, didn't mean a word of what I said," Jack promised.  
"Which you best not have said at all," Elizabeth told him.  
"Well, now. Why don't we all go home and calm down for a bit?" suggested Will, picking up little Jack just as he ran past.  
"Actually, I have to get back to my ship. The Pearl's waiting for me out there," Jack said fondly.  
"Oh, it's so dreadfully sorry to see you go, but if you must. We wish you much luck in terrorizing the seven seas," Elizabeth said sarcastically with a little too much cheer.  
"Yes, I know. I beg your pardon but I really have to skidattle.get myself out of these clothes.get a hat like Will had." Jack trailed off as he made is way to the door.  
"Wait!" Will called out. "Remember the things you needed for your little problem?"  
"Oh, yes. Almost forgot," Jack said. "Babyfy me."  
  
AN: Yes, I know. It's much shorter than the other chapter, but it's late at night, I'm tired, and I've got, like.a TON of other chapters already lined up. It's just that I haven't typed them up yet, and this just seemed like a good place to end. R/R Please! 


	3. Return to the Pearl

At the mansion, Jack found himself with boxes and boxes piled into his arms as Elizabeth kept mumbling things to herself, such as, "Blankets, bet they don't have a single one on board, and much less a bottle," and "It can't be without some stuffed animals," which had resulted into two boxes of blankets and clothes, one of toys, and another loaded with food. Sticking out of one of the boxes happened to be a hat like Jack's, only newer.  
Catching Jack looking at it, she told him, "I figure your kid could have something like yours, only it being half decent."  
"How very thoughtful," Jack said sarcastically.  
"How are things coming al.whoa! Need help with that?" came Will's voice. He was holding little Jack and had just seen the load.  
"Oh, no, I'm fine. I'll just be blind for the moment," Jack told Will in his certain voice. "Take this."  
Soon enough, Will was loaded with boxes as well.  
"Jack, what are you gonna name the kid? I mean, if it's going to be living with you, you should have that right, atleast," Will told him.  
"Huh, guess I never really thought about it. If it's a boy, maybe I'll return the favor with a Will. If it's a girl, uh.I don't know. I'd feel kind of odd with another Elizabeth. No offense, of course, though."  
"Oh, none taken. I like being a special one and only," Elizabeth smiled. "Hmm.a girl name. Well, if she's going to be the daughter of a pirate, it should be something powerful," Elizabeth suggested. Deciding it was getting a little warm; she went and opened the window. She was amazed at how dark it was that night. She walked back to the other two.  
"Well, I'm not sure, still. I have no idea." Jack was cut off as as huge black bird flapped past his face. "What the bleedin' hell was that?" he spluttered.  
"Isn't it a Raven?" Will asked.  
"Yes, I believe it is," Jack said slowly, getting a good look at it. "But it can't be, I mean they're hardly native to the area."  
"I must agree," Elizabeth frowned. "What is it doing here?"  
Jack nodded slowly, taking a step towards the raven its wings shot out, showing its wingspan. "Impressive," he whispered. "That's one big bird."  
""Raven," Will said under his breath.  
"Jack, who had caught the words, replied with a sarcastic, "Yes, we know what it is. Thanks for an unnecessary repeat, what we're trying to figure out is WHAT IS IT DOING HERE?"  
"No, dumbass. If it's a girl, name her Raven," Will said, exasperated.  
"Oh.OOOOOOH!" Jack said, it dawning on him.  
"Well, now, isn't he quite the genius," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I think that would be a wonderful idea and name, but does it sound right? I mean, Raven Sparrow. It has a ring to it, but to have two bird names in a row, wouldn't that be kind of.er.odd." She asked. "And I swear there's something I'm forgetting about what they mean."  
"I like it, it doesn't sound too bad, and besides, do you guys always call me Jack Sparrow? No. Its just Jack, even though I do request Captain more than I should. What does that mean to you guys? That my last name isn't good enough for you?" Jack demanded.  
"You are beyond pathetic, you realize that?" Elizabeth  
"From time to time, yes. But sometimes it makes me feel good," Jack grinned.  
"You aren't the brightest star in the sky, are you?" Will laughed.  
"Okay, alright, if you really don't want me here, I'll just go," Jack threatened, walking to the door.  
"Jack, you can't go out this late at night. The walkways aren't as crowded and the army would catch you in a second," Elizabeth pointed out. "You'll just have to spend the night."  
"Oh gee golly," Jack forced a smile.  
They all stood there for about a minute in the same positions until Will broke the silence.  
"I'll take you to the guest room," he said.  
Jack let out a big gust of air and massaged his cheek muscles.  
"Good," Jack replied. "I was beginning to cramp."  
They all backed slowly out of the room to not cause attention from the raven, then shut the door, hoping it would leave.  
Will handed baby Jack to Elizabeth before he left with Jack trailing behind him. Elizabeth took baby Jack back to the nursery before heading to bead.  
"Things sure are just the same with Jack," she said to herself. "Hopefully the baby teaches him responsibility."  
Back in the guest room, Will and Jack put the boxes in the corner. You see, when the raven had come in, Will had piled Jack back up with the boxes and grabbed baby Jack. When they left the room, he took them back.  
"What do you think?" Will asked.  
"Four stars, atleast," Jack complimented. "You've really got yourself a jewel."  
"Yeah, Elizabeth's wonderful, isn't she?" Will asked, smiling at the thought of his wife.  
Jack turned and looked at Will with a hint of mockery. "I was talking about the house," he laughed as Will rolled his eyes.  
"Goodnight," he called, shutting the door.  
"Yep," Jack said, laying on the bed, hat and all.  
  
"Will and Elizabeth woke up early in the morning to a loud voice singing, "Yo Ho! Yo HO! A pirates life for me."  
"Oh gracious," Will mumbled pulling himself off the bed.  
"And it's my fault, I taught him the bleedin' song," Elizabeth whined, putting her pillow on the top of her head.  
"Naw, he'd just end up crowing or something if he didn't know it," Will told her, laughing. He had on all his clothes by now. "I'm going to go by him. I'm sure he wants an early start."  
  
Will walked into the bedroom to find Jack singing with his head sticking outside.  
"Ok, Jack. We heard you, you can drag your head back in here now," Will stifled a laugh.  
  
"Man, I love that bed. I woke up a knew man, thank you, Will," Jack said gratefully, clasping his hand roughly on Will's shoulder, and he shook but stood in one place. "Well, Will, you ready to help me get going?"  
"That's why I came, let's just get packed," Will said. IN other words, he shoved the boxes in their arms.  
As they walked down the hall, Jack stopped at the door to the room where the raven had been the night before. "Hey, wait, Will. Let's see if the bloody pigeon is still in here. I mean, they're not native, and I was thinking last night. They mean death."  
"Shh!" Will hissed. "Don't let Elizabeth hear that!"  
"Oh, yes, almost forgot about the sheltered poppet," Jack grinned uneasily.  
"They slipped open the door and peeked inside. The bird had left, but Jack noticed something on the shelf it had landed on.  
"Well lookie here," he said, picking up something from the shelf. It was a pure black feather from the raven. "Oh, and that reminds me o' somethin'. I'm not so sure about Raven. How about Kaitlyn or Kathleen or Smee?" Jack asked.  
"Well, I'm not so sure about Smee, but the rest is up to you," Will laughed.  
"What's wrong with Smee?" I happen to like the name," Jack said defensively.  
"I mean, well.it's good for a boy but to name a girl Smee?"  
"Fine, if it's a boy, I'll name it Will Smee Sparrow."  
"Will Smee Sparrow?" Will critiqued.  
"Aha! I knew you had something against the name!" Jack announced triumphantly.  
"I never said that. You're putting words in my mouth! And." Will tried to think up another excuse before he blurted out. "That's it! I'm not having this ridiculous argument with you. We best get you to your boat."  
"I guess you're right, and SHIP!" Jack corrected, then paused before adding, "but Smee is a good name."  
"Get over it," Will groaned, using his feet to open up the doors. "And I meant the little one you came on, not the Pearl." They both made their way down the staircase and reached the front door.  
"Uh, where's the handle?" Will asked, hopping with one foot and the other in the air trying to find it.  
After a while, Jack cried out, "Bugger this!" With that, he ran at the door with his side.  
The door flew open with Jack flying after it in the air. He tripped on the stairs and clunked at the bottom.  
"You are such a moron," laughed Will, shaking his head at the heaping pile of Jack on the gravel.  
"If it gets the job done," Jack shrugged, picking himself and the two boxes that had gone flying up off the ground.  
"Well, let's get going," Jack suggested, nodding his head towards the area he had left the boat.  
"I hear ya," Will nodded.  
They made their way to the hill and Jack called out," Stop!" just in time. Will would have fallen if he had taken one more step.  
"Thanks for that," Will said gratefully.  
"No problem there, mate," Jack answered, sliding on his feet down the hill. It was a miracle he didn't fall at all. He set down his two boxes and yelled at Will to toss his down. Will did so, but not without causing Jack to yell in rage.  
  
"You idiot!" Jack called up. "Not both at once!"  
Jack had managed to grab the first box, but the second one, the food, smacked him in the face.  
"Sorry 'bout that," Will apologized, sliding down the slope easily.  
"Just watch what you're doing next time," Jack suggested, clutching his nose. He shook his head a bit, then let go. "Okay, now. I better get going."  
Jack and Will both loaded the boxes into the lifeboat, then they turned to each other.  
"Well, goodbye, then.Jack," Will started slowly.  
"I guess I'll be seeing you, then, huh, Will?" Jack asked.  
Will nodded and the two men walked awkwardly towards each other and made a couple odd movements before they hugged, slapping each other hard three times on the back, then backed away immediately.  
"Feel better, now?" Jack asked.  
"For the most of it. Good luck out there, Captain," Will saluted Jack.  
"Jack once again bowed, but with a rolling arm as he floated away. Will sat at shore, waving until Jack turned a bend and he couldn't see him anymore. He crawled up the slope and walked back home to his family.  
  
Jack was picked up by his crew in the Pearl. They sent down ropes for the boat and they heaved it up.  
"Jack," AnaMaria, called out. "A surprise arrived for ye last night whilst ye were gone."  
"If it's another joke like last time with the rum bottle filled with sand, ye're going overboard!" Jack threatened.  
"No, even though that was particularly enjoyable. It's just that that woman of yours dropped of ye're little bundle of joy."  
"Whatever it tis, I don't want any," Jack precautioned himself.  
"I mean your kid, Jack-ass," AnaMaria snarled.  
"The one and only," Jack spread his arms wide open.  
"Did you even hear a word that came out of my mouth?" she asked.  
"Yep. I'm Jack Ass. Nice."  
"No, your kid is here!"  
"My kid?" he asked, puzzled.  
"Okay, now ye're losing it! THE ONE YOU TOLD WILL ABOUT! And I hope to God there are no more of them out there, waiting to take over this world," AnaMaria shuddered at the thought.  
"Oh.oh yeah!" Jack said. "Where is he?"  
"Well, that statement also added a bit of a surprise," she warned him when there was a loud sound almost like a cannon.  
The crew all looked in the air and saw a black cloud hanging above Port Royal. In fact, more so over the mansion.  
"That's odd," Jack said.  
"An explosion," AnaMaria observed. "Anyone wanna guess the amount o' survivors?"  
They would soon find out. As Jack ordered the crew out into the open, he looked on. The village slowly came into view, and he soon saw what the explosion came from, even through the hoards of frantic people.  
The mansion was engulfed in flame.  
"WILL!" Jack yelled. He ran over to the lifeboats when his men held him back.  
"We will know how many people are alive soon enough. That's the governor's house, and they send a shot every time a person is found alive," Gibbs said.  
Sure enough, as they sat waiting, a shot rang out, soon followed by another, and another. They were most likely people who had been close.  
'Maybe it's Will, Elizabeth, and Jack,' Jack's heart prayed, but his head was telling him 'no'. It was most likely maids. Jack was close to a mental breakdown; he had never cared for anyone as much as he did for those three, except for maybe his ship.  
After a couple of minutes, another shot rang out, followed five min. by one more. Then the rest was silence. They sat in agonizing hours and only one more shot was fired, causing something on the boat to cry.  
"Your baby, Jack," AnaMaria whispered as they watched the flag near the house go down to half-mast. Someone or maybe plural important died.  
"They're gone, I know it," Jack said, miserably. "Let's set sail before they spot us.  
And so they left. After leaving the child alone for a bit, AnaMaria decided to take it to Jack. Picking it up carefully, she walked to the special room where she knew he would be.  
"Jack, here's your kid," she said, holding it up.  
"Bring him here," he muttered.  
"Um, Jack? I hope you're not to disappointed, but it's a girl," she told him slowly.  
"Of course it would be," Jack turned around in his chair. He was holding the raven feather.  
"I suppose you need a name, huh?" he asked, picking up his daughter. He noticed already there was a patch of pitch-black hair on her head. He looked at the feather then at her hair again. Then he remembered Will's suggestion.  
"Hello, Raven," Jack said. "I'm your father, Jack Sparrow. Your name is Raven Sparrow. Your full name is Raven Willow Elizabeth Sparrow. You're named after uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth, who you will never meet. Will should have known what was coming, as Elizabeth tried to remember. Raven is death, and it's a sign that's meant to be. You can't fight destiny."  
  
A/N: Ok, that was my longest chapter I've EVER written. I had actually thought of cutting off the part of Jack and that and leaving it for a chapter alone, but I decided to join them, to show what they all do at some point. Hope I didn't depress anyone! R/R! 


	4. Return to Port Royal

Chapter 4. Back at the Port  
  
It was 15 years later and Raven had grown up to be a perfect female image of her father. She supposed her mother's hair had to be black as well, because nothing about her and her father was different, except age, name, and gender.  
That was only in looks. They both had a knack for resourcefulness and swords play. Even so, Raven had a bit more education. She could read a full book instead of just a sign. But she was still stubborn, and wasn't as good at taking the hard way out as her father. But today, nothing really mattered.  
"Ok, where do you want to go this time?" Jack asked Raven. Every year she picked a place that she herself hadn't been to and they would spend two weeks there. This tradition had started when she had been around six and seven.  
"Hmm, how about here?" she asked, pointing to a spot on the map they hadn't covered. She looked closer at the map and read, "Port Royal."  
"Port Royal?" Jack spluttered, then asked. "Are you sure that's the place you want?"  
"Positive, why? What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing, nothing," he shook his head.  
"Oh is that the place where...err..." she trailed off. She had a pretty good guess what was wrong. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."  
"No, that's alright. I can make it," he declared and then told her. "We're pretty close to it, you better get packed, and I'll tell you about my first time in Port Royal."  
Raven ran off to pack her things, which wasn't a lot. She had two books, The Three Musketeers and it's sequels, The Man in the Iron Mask. Then there was an extra bandana and another disheveled skirt with beads. She wore it over her pants. She was currently wearing one of her father's shirts, the one he had told her he had worn the first time he had met Will Turner, on of his old friends. She had been told that he, his wife, and his son had died.  
She put these all in a satchel, then went into the room that her father used for his things.  
"Ok, I'm ready," she said.  
"Good. We'll be there in a couple hours," Jack told her.  
"So, are you going to tell me the story?" Raven asked.  
"I don't tell stories. I only tell cold hard facts," he answered but he saw her raise an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. Maybe sometimes I exaggerate a bit, but this is the truth. This is when I first met Will."  
Raven listened as he went into detail of coming on the dock, saving Elizabeth, getting chased by the army, fighting Will, landing in jail, escaping with Will, and the wild goose chase to save Elizabeth again and regain command of the Pearl.  
Raven sat in awe for a bit before she managed to say, "No way..."  
"Yes way," Jack nodded.  
"That is so...so...just so cool! Did that really happen?" she asked.  
"Yes it did, I swear."  
"Wicked!"  
"Isn't it?" Jack grinned.  
"And now we're going back to that place. I'll be right back, I'm going to check some things. I can't wait!" Raven ran out, excited.  
When she was out of earshot, Jack whispered, "I can."  
It didn't seem long before they were there for Jack, but for Raven the wait was a lifetime. The two of them boarded off and waved to the crew that was going to wait on the ship.  
"They rebuilt it," Jack said, awestruck.  
"What?" Raven asked.  
"The mansion, it's up again," he replied.  
They continued walking until they heard someone say, "Why, if it isn't Jack Sparrow."  
"Captain," Jack corrected, slowly turning around. "Captain Jack Sp..." he stopped as he recognized the man at once who he had ran into several times.  
It was Norrington. As Raven looked at the two strangely, Jack leaned over and whispered to her, "Run."  
Jack pushed up the rifle aimed at him as it fired. He began to run in an opposite direction than Raven, not really even sure where she had gone. He took a turn at the pub and kept going straight, hoping they'd all follow him.  
  
A/N FORGIVE ME FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I want to thank all of the reviewers, and I would kiss you all...maybe...if I could! I love this story, and no...I myself am not Raven. She is who I wish I was. Please R/R! 


	5. Yes, Here We Go

Yes, unfortunately, this is an Authors Note, but it's special for the reviewers. Those who review this I will ask you to fill out the following:  
  
Name you want to use: Hair and Eye color: Small description of character: What nickname should young Jack have?  
  
I lost the next chapter so after I get people to reply to this, I will put them in the story later on, and also NO unbelievable things ((such as in description, acting like a big hero. Most of the characters will only be in briefly)) Also, I really need the nickname for young Jack, because it could help tell them apart! Thank you to those who appreciate my story, and you will find out what's happening soon. I am also thinking about changing a bit of the 4th chapter, so wait for that as well! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm curious. How many people want me to continue this story? I realize that I've disappeared for a while, but if you want me to continue, let me know and I will. Also, if you have read any of my other stories, don't bother checking. They all have the same message. Thanks to all my old reviewers, I may once again continue!


End file.
